


Oh, Lord, he could.

by Warmybones



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Body Worship, Breathplay, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex God!Levi, Slow Build, Smut, sex gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmybones/pseuds/Warmybones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Sex God:</b> <i>noun</i> A person who has been graced with a crazy ability for sex from the Great God and who, in consequence, is worshipped by humans.</p><p> </p><p> How could have Eren known that meeting that Sex God with gorgeous grey eyes would end up like this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can you see his silhouette?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers!
> 
> First of all I want to say that this is an account where I will put up my rewritten works from my old account: missmurder. This is the post that explains everything: http://giveme-yourworst.tumblr.com/post/130762655262/oh-lord-he-could, so please refrain from commenting about 'stolen ideas' because I'm the same person with a different account.
> 
> Millions, millions and millions of thank you's to my lovely and patient beta: gootbuttheichou (both ao3 and tumblr)!!! <3 You're the best honey :')
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new OLHC more than you enjoyed the old one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the first chapter honeybuns! <3

It was a warm day, as it always was in the region. The warmness and the softness of the sand wrapped my body in a slumbering state where I could see the sunlight shining on me behind my closed eyes. The seagulls flying above the water and the merchants shouting prices and hoping to sell their products so desperately tried to pull the sleepiness away from me, but it clung to me like a second skin, pulling me away from reality and dragging me to a kingdom of darkness behind my eyelids.

The sea was my favourite place in the world. The salt in the air, the warmness, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore and the contrast between the hot sand and the cold water was something that I couldn’t live without. I smiled a little, accommodating myself against the sand, feeling how it slipped from my fingers as I ran my hands over the surface.

But the peace was short-lived, and the only thing I could do was sigh heavily when someone started screaming over the rest of the voices, breaking the balance between myself and the sea that lay under my feet, washing them almost lovingly.

I opened my eyes and stared at the bluest sky that I had ever seen while listening to the yells of a man that I didn’t know, but whose kind I knew very well.

“Bless you, Sex God, for claiming my daughter with your Grace! Let the Great God keep your immortal soul within his heart and your Grace always worshipped by us humans!”

I scoffed at the exaggeration in his words and rolled on the sand onto my stomach, collocating my arms in front of me and propping my chin on my hands, ready to watch the exchange that was taking place a few meters away from me, where the ground of the city met the sand of the beach.

I found myself rolling my eyes even harder when I saw how the girl, a beautiful and petite redhead, launched herself at the young boy that was standing in front of her with an elegant black suit. Their mouths met hungrily, kissing as desperately as if it was their last day on earth, as if they were long lost lovers. Their hands roamed over each other’s bodies and their exchange would have made me smile if it weren’t for the circle of people that surrounded them, clapping and crying out to the heavens, thanking the existence of Sex Gods.

“Good God,” I muttered, furrowing my brow at the spectacle that lay before my eyes. “Fucking fanatics.”

Sex Gods were an important part of our society. They were particular humans that were granted a Grace by the Great God, a special ability for sex that drove the normal humans crazy. They were in stories, in the culture, they had a whole religion revolving around them…

Normal people appreciated them for what they were; people blessed with an interesting gift that made them _very_ good company in bed. But there were other people, the _fanatics_ , as I liked to call them, that drove the story of the Sex Gods and our Great God to the absolute extreme, worshipping them in a way that could only be described as embarrassing.

They offered gifts regularly to the Great God like everyone else, but when it came to Sex Gods, they became quite crazy about them. Crazy to the point where the most important support for our economy were the markets of sluts; places where people would entrust themselves to a ‘Master’ who, in return for money, would put them on display with the hope that a Sex God would buy them.

I never had the pleasure of being in a relationship of any kind with a Sex God, but if their ability in bed was more than enough to make a whole religion revolve around them, then they were welcome to sweep me off my feet any time.

But there was something dangerous about them, about how they made you lose yourself in pleasure leaving you unable to say ‘no’ to something, as long as it felt good. There had been a lot of misunderstandings when people still couldn’t understand the influence that a Sex God could have on them. A lot of misunderstandings and a lot of tragedies that ended up with one of the two parts feeling violated.

That’s why consensual contracts were important when having a relationship with a Sex God. Contracts that established the limits of both parties so that there were no scares after the pleasure had been drowned out.

I watched the exchange for a few more seconds until the boy and the girl began moaning and the people around them started to cheer them on, closing the circle around them. I rolled onto my back to stare at the sky, forgetting about what was happening behind me in a heartbeat when the shouts of the sailors and the sound of the wood of the dock cracking drowned out everything else.

The sleepiness was replaced by an itchiness inside of my body that made my skin crawl and my hands ball into fists. I felt restless all of a sudden and I sighed, knowing that my moment of relaxation was over and that it was time to get back to work. But as I sat up on the sand, ignoring the rest of the world like it didn’t exist except for the sea, I knew that the itchiness that had settled inside of my skin had to do with my need to feel the water surround me and wrap around me like a heavy blanket. I shook my head, reminding me of how I had responsibilities and work to do.

I stood up, shaking my clothes from the sand that had clung onto me and I began to walk along the shore with my shoes full of sand. I ignored the fanatics that were still screaming and got away from them as I watched the city in its full clamour.

In the ground of the city, made of stones of different sizes and colours, were paintings that signalled that today was market’s day, a day where all merchants would sell their products in little stands while the shops closed for the day. The houses and buildings of the city were all made of almost pastel colours, something so soft that made you warm inside with just looking at the architecture.

This little city, full of noisy and cheerful people, was famous for trade, either of fabrics, food or materials (or sluts, as they called the people who decided to sell themselves in one of those markets).

I walked to the limit of the beach, stepping on the solid ground and kicking my shoes against it to get rid of the sand that I had on my soles. The soft breeze caressed my skin as I made my way through the hundreds of alleys and streets of the city, and after years of living here I still had to be careful so I wouldn’t get lost in unknown places.

My home was situated on a street with a dead end in the form of a wall. The house overlooked a field of beautiful sunflowers that ended in a cliff, making the house seem smaller than it actually was.

I stepped on the porch, kicking my shoes off and leaving them by the maroon door while I dug in the pockets of my trousers for the keys. It fit with a click in the lock and the door was sliding open, creaking loudly as I made my way inside.

“I’m home!” I exclaimed loud enough so Mikasa and Armin could hear me if they were there.

Mikasa, my step-sister, and Armin, my best friend, lived with me in that little house that was perfect for us. We worked as tailors, sewing all kinds of clothes for all kinds of people, even Sex Gods. We moved to this city a few years ago and we made ourselves well known in the market with a little bit of luck and good contacts, surprising ourselves when we stopped struggling with money.

“In the kitchen!” Mikasa called out.

The house had two levels. The first one for the living room, where we sit in front of the  fireplace to tell stories when we weren’t so busy with our business, a kitchen, where we usually organized all orders on the counter, and a terrace that gave us a breathtaking view of the field and ocean. In the second one we each had our own room, but when it came to the only bathroom in the whole house things could get a little heated up in the morning with all of us three trying to occupy the small space at the same time.

I closed the front door after picking up the shoes and leaving them inside of the house and I made my way to the kitchen, caressing the soft fabric of our sofa as I passed the living room into the kitchen.

“Hey, gorgeous,” I said with my best impersonation of the sailors that liked to try to pick up her attention when she walked by them.

She was sitting by the counter when I entered the kitchen, a black fabric in her hand and a needle in the other, sewing what seemed to be a short skirt of lace. She eyed me with a little smirk, snorting when I made a silly expression at her.

“Welcome home,” she said with affection as she kept on sewing. She motioned her head towards the board where we noted all of our orders and distributed them between the three of us. “Can you cross the black skirt for Miss Lawrence off my section please?”

“Sure thing, Mika,” I grabbed the marker from the corner of the board and crossed the order from Mikasa’s section with a straight line.

The board was divided in three parts; Armin’s section, Mikasa’s section and mine. Since it was Friday, Armin and Mikasa had all their orders crossed off, while I still had two orders to complete. I sighed, looking over my section and realising that I only had a pair of gloves and a scarf to make. I rolled my eyes, because I knew that Armin and Mikasa left me with the easiest orders on Friday’s as an apology for leaving me alone every weekend. I thought many times about confronting them about it, but they were so happy and they worked with such a passion that I never had the courage to fight with them about it.

I watched Mikasa as she kept on sewing. Her eyes were shining and she was smiling softly. Her hands were graceful on her own work and my eyes couldn’t help but fall on the necklace the she always wore; a small red cloth hanging from her neck, held by a fine golden chain.

When we were little I bought her a red scarf for Christmas. She liked it so much that she wore it everywhere she went, even when it was summer. When she grew up and the scarf didn’t suit her anymore I decided to make a necklace out of the scarf, not being able to stand the sad look on her face when she had to lay the scarf inside of her drawer for good.

The day that I gave her the chain that had a little of the fabric of her scarf hanging off it was a day I realised that Mikasa could smile more brightly than the sun.

I shook my head softly and went to the counter, sitting on one of the chair and looking around for the things that I would need.

“Where’s Armin?” I asked while I grabbed a paper and a pencil and began to make a sketch of the gloves.

“He went to the market to buy food before we left for the weekend,” she replied, narrowing her eyes when the needle almost pinched her skin.

“You could have told me to go, I was near it, at the beach.”

“Slacking off, as always,” she said with an amused smile, but I furrowed my brow and casted her a murderous glance.

“ _Relaxing_ ,” I hissed, but she laughed at my attempt to seem angry.

“How’s Annie?” I asked Mikasa after she stopped laughing and resumed her sewing.

“She’s fine, training for the fight competition. She still complains about how we give her too much trouble,” The little, fond smile that graced her lips didn’t go unnoticed and I couldn’t help but grin.

“That’s because you and Armin are a hurricane together. I can only imagine what the poor girl is going through, having you both as her boyfriend and girlfriend…” I said with a sad tone as I shook my head disapprovingly, knowing that it would make Mikasa laugh.

“I swear one day I’m going to stab you with a needle,” she threatened me in between laughs and I grinned.

“Oh, what would I do?”

We continued with our bickering for a while before resuming our main conversation. Annie, Armin and Mikasa’s girlfriend, was a Sex God that we knew very well. She had been with us, helping us and encouraging us since we moved here and met her. Mikasa and Armin had fallen in love with her practically from the beginning andon a particularly humid autumn day two years ago, Mikasa and Armin decided to sit down to talk about their crushes; they decided that if Annie chose to have a relationship with someone, it should be with the both of them, or with no one.

Just their luck that Annie had been crazy about the both of them since the very beginning, as she told me once when we were sparring.

She was nice, very nice, but cold when she needed to. Annie and I became instant friends and our relationship had seemed to grow as time passed. She helped me when I couldn’t find my way in the city because she knew my orientation was terrible, she taught how to fight, she taught me what parts of the town I should stay away from…

The three of them had been going out for two years and it has been the same for them since they started dating: they would spend the weekends together, but during the week they would stay in their respective houses due to work and training.

It was nice, and they were happy, so what more could I ask for?

The front door creaked loudly when it opened and I left my sketch to run to the door to help Armin with the groceries. His hair was tied up in a little bun and his blue eyes were sparkling with excitement.

“Hey, Eren,” he greeted me as he left the bags on the floor and closed the door, sighing and stretching after the effort of carrying so many bags.

“Good morning, princess,” I said with a sing-song voice as I got hold of all the bags and moved them to the kitchen where I could put them away easily.

“I’m done!” Mikasa exclaimed, relieved and excited at the same time. She picked up one of the boxes that we used for delivery and began to arrange the skirt to fit inside of the box.

Armin entered the kitchen with a little smile on his face and made his way to Mikasa, kissing her cheek with a soft ‘hey’ that had them both grinning like idiots.

I rolled my eyes as I picked up the fruit from the bags and began to put them in the fridge.

“Why is it that I don’t get a kiss?” I asked from inside the fridge as I played tetris with the things that we already had and the things Armin had bought.

No response came and I rolled my eyes again, figuring that they were too wrapped up in each other to even hear me, but when I felt a slap on my rear I yelped, banging my head against the fridge.

“What the fuck!” I exclaimed as I closed the fridge door, putting a hand on my head and groaning at the pain.

The skin of my ass tingled pleasurably and I groaned even harder at the reminder that it had been too long since I had some action.

“That’s your kiss,” Armin said cheekily, picking up some bags from the floor and putting them on the counter.

He began to take the products out, but I stopped him with a gentle push, sending him in Mikasa’s direction.

“I’ll do it. Go be with Annie already, you freaks.”

They both gasped in unison, mockingly outraged, but they went to me and bathed me in kisses and hugs before pinching my sides and telling their goodbyes.

They took their bags and left after another set of kisses and empty threats to ‘be good’ and to ‘take care of everything’, the door swinging closed softly after them. I sighed and took a moment to enjoy the silence of the house, the wind blowing outside of it and caressing the flowers, and the waves crashing against the cliff vigorously.

The groceries were put away in less than ten minutes, and then I was left all alone to my imagination to create. I grabbed all the fabric and needles I would need and crashed against my seat beside the counter and began to sketch. First, soft, tentative lines, as if begging the imagination to come back to life, and then strong ones to capture the essence of what it was meant to be.

The hours passed in a rush, but I didn’t notice it, engrossed as I was in my work. The sketches were finished and then used when I picked my needle and a mint green fabric to start making the gloves. I stuck out my tongue, as I always did when I was sewing and spent the day away finishing my orders.

When I finally looked up from my work, the sun was almost hiding completely and my eyes were burning because of the effort of seeing with almost no light. I decided to lit up the candles of the house, bathe it in the red gloom that made the house almost magical as the light created soft reflections on the wood, and call it a day. I stretched after lighting the candles and left my almost finished gloves on the counter, knowing that I could be as messy as I wanted.  

I grabbed my keys, put on my shoes and left the house with a rhythm in my pace as I walked down the porch. I left the house light up for when I came back, knowing that it wouldn’t catch fire with the special vessels that Annie made for the candles.

The torches of the street casted red light onto the pavement, creating beautiful patterns that contrasted with the darkness that began to settle over the city. I left my mind wander as my feet began to move on their own accord, enjoying how the breeze caressed my face and flooded my nose with a fresh scent.

The noise of the city and the peace that emanated from it was such that I felt my soul settling down inside of my body. A smile made its way to my lips almost unconsciously and I could only think how lucky I had been to end up in a city like this.

But the luck didn’t last long when it came to me, it seemed, because before my relaxed mind could catch up with what was happening, I was already being pushed against a wall by a man who towered over me.

“What do you think you are doing?” he asked with a deep voice that made me cringe.

He sounded and _looked_ annoyed and I could only hope that I hadn’t done something stupid without realising it.

“Pardon?”

“You are supposed to be at the sale already,” he made a gesture in the direction of some wooden building with a huge door which made his blonde and long hair follow the movement and looked at me intently.

“I’m… not?” I asked, trying to escape the gross smell of the guy and ending up pressed against the wall behind me.

“You are.”

“Okay, what the hell is you problem-?”

“My problem is that if you don’t enter that building for the sale right now I’m going to do something that you won’t like,” he hissed, grabbing my arm and walking in the direction of the building with me following closely.

He opened the huge door and practically threw me inside of an empty room where ten other guys were standing in a perfect line with their eyes fixed in the wall in front of them.

“What the-“

“Get in the line,” the man hissed, pushing me towards the line and going in the directions where what were probably the sellers were chatting.

“An important Sex God is coming today for the sale, make us proud, boys!” an old man dressed in brown said with a dreamy look on his face when I finally made my way to the line and tried not to get noticed.

I frowned and fidgeted, looking at the door while I imagined my escape, but the moment my eyes made contact with the man’s that threw me in there I knew that I wouldn’t have a single chance.

But my thoughts didn’t have the chance to make me panic anymore, because the door opened in that moment and everyone in the room stood straighter and tried to look prouder than they would ever be. I tensed in a second when I saw the silhouette of a man hidden by the shadows enter the room with a steady and calm step.

Authority emanated through him like waves, and with every single step he took I felt how the confidence of almost everyone in the room began to flutter. There was something about the man hidden by the shadows that made me want to behave, to submit to him and to listen to every single one of his words and follow them. I shivered at the thought and the desire to see his face itched under my skin.

“Good evening,” the man said with a velvet voice, deep and melodic, and I felt my hair stand on end.

“Good evening, Sir,” echoed everyone with fervour, but I noticed that almost all of them were a little bit breathless.

“We have been waiting for you, Sir,” one of the old men that were in there said with a clap, as if his visit was completely delightful.

The man just hummed in response and continued to pace the room slowly, assessing every man in the line while being hidden by the shadows. He didn’t stop in front of anyone as he walked and the men in line started to get restless. The whispers of the sellers began to be heard as the Sex God didn’t even spare more than a single glance to the men waiting for his approval.

But once he stopped walking, my heart seemed to stop too when I saw him standing in front of me for a moment before he came out of the shadows to face me completely.

My breath caught in my throat when I saw his grey eyes, so similar to a raging storm in the middle of the sea that the smell of salt invaded my senses for a moment. His hair, black as a raven, was parted in the middle with an undercut that made all of his sharp angles and pale skin that looked just like marble stand out. His stance was loose, but firm at the same time. His muscles could be seen even through his black clothes, a contour of skin so torturous that I felt dizzy just by looking at him.

Our eyes met for a moment. A moment that felt like eternity when his eyes seemed to want to look into my very soul and stay there with me. Lights and shadows danced through his pale skin like it was a canvas, creating a masterpiece that left everyone in the room wide-eyed while I tried not to gasp at the sudden warm feelings that were flooding my stomach.

“I want this one,” he cut the silence evenly, as if that was the answer everyone was waiting to hear.

“He costs one million rubies,” the blond haired man said with a strong voice, almost breaking the atmosphere of authority with his little smirk, just as if he had been waiting for that moment. “He’s worth every single coin.”

“Is he.”

It wasn’t a question, and the sudden tension in the air made the blonde man shrink into himself, suddenly afraid of the silent rage than seemed to run through the Sex God.

“I’m very sure you’re open to discussing prices,” the Sex God stated, suddenly looking at me softly, almost as if he wanted to calm me despite his cold words.

“Of course,” the other man whispered, and then everyone was leaving in a rush, hurrying to the door at the same time, leaving us three alone in the room.

The silence of the room was almost oppressive and I made myself smaller, fidgeting with my fingers as the Sex God stood in front of me, looking at the seller that was almost at his side.

“I’m sure you can give me this man for free,” the Sex God said as he put his hands inside the pockets of his trousers.

The movement was so casual, so relaxed in some kind of way, that I had to bite my lower lip to ground myself from the sudden rush of _something_ that ran beneath my skin.

“For free!?” cried out the blonde man, completely outraged with such words.

The Sex God got closer to me slowly, ignoring the guy and giving me time to pull away, but there was something in his face, in his expression, that assured me that he wouldn’t do anything to me, so I stayed there, and when his fingertips made contact with the skin of my wrist, I could only shiver as he fixed the sleeves of my t-shirt neatly.

“I suppose that I could hand you to the police instead for involving someone who doesn’t want to have a contract with a Sex God in a selling, don’t you think?” The coldness and the firmness of his voice were like a secure blanket for me and, without even realising it, the tension slipped from my body and I began to appreciate the feeling of his skin against mine.

The man sputtered for a few moments before squealing and running to the door to get away as fast as he could from there, leaving us alone.

He stopped fixing my sleeves then, but he didn’t stop touching me. Instead, his eyes bore into mine with an intensity that left me breathless.

“It’s okay. I’m not going to do anything to you,” he whispered softly as he caressed the skin under my wrist with his fingertips.

And with my voice stolen by this man, I could only nod and look at him in awe, just like a fool.

“Thank you,” I whispered, suddenly feeling weak as I leaned down and touched my forehead with his.

He inhaled sharply before closing his eyes and relaxing against my touch. He was warm, warmer than my home had ever been and, for a moment, I wanted to stay there forever, without thinking and only enjoying the pleasant feelings that were hidden inside of my body.

“Do you want to get out of here?” he whispered with his eyes still closed, his breath touching my lips like a torturous caress that made me bite my lip as I nodded.

“Come on, then,” he said as he pulled away from me, only to take my hand carefully and lead me into the night illuminated by soft red lights.

The streets were even calmer than before and the contrast between the hard muscles of his back and the velvety atmosphere of the night made me even more aware of his presence.

“I’m Eren,” I let out without thinking and a blush crept its way into my skin when he stopped outside of a little bar near the square of the city.

He turned around to look at me as he let go of my hand gently, his fingers touching mine with an electric caress that left me feeling boneless.

“Eren,” he tasted my name on his lips, the sound of it, and his eyes shone in the darkness of the place. “I’m Levi.”

  
  



	2. Warm lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, dears!! Sorry about being late, but I will try to update whenever I can.  
> Also, the story is going to have a whole new angle, so I hope you enjoy it even more than the other one!  
> I'm tracking the tags: "olhc" and "fic: ohlord" on tumblr, as always.   
> Billions and billions and millions and all the thanks in the world to my beta, gootbuttheichou (both ao3 and tumblr) who is an absolute saint and sweetheart!! 

Millions of little candles were floating in the air, illuminating the bar with a golden light that cast dancing shadows on Levi’s face. The bar was small but comfortable and, as Levi led us through the entrance to a little round table near a big window, I relaxed completely.

I took a seat at the table, but Levi just stood there for a moment, looking at me with a strange expression before he whispered a quick ‘stay here’ and disappeared behind the counter of the bar. I heard a door opening and closing, and then the nerves seemed to come back at full force. My mind began to wander and I couldn’t help but fidget in my seat. The chair was comfortable and the setup of the bar created a wonderful atmosphere, but I didn’t relax until I heard Levi’s steps come back.

I kept my eyes closed, feeling and hearing him get close, and suddenly, his hand was on my shoulder, light but grounding at the same time, and a shiver ran through my whole body.

“How are you feeling?” he asked as his hand came up to touch my cheek softly. His fingers were warm and when I opened my eyes, his expression seemed to overwhelm me.

“Good,” I replied in a breath and he pulled away, heading for his chair.

“I ordered some kind of tea that will relax you, I hope you don’t mind,” he said when he was already in the chair, leaning his elbows on the table and his head on his arms.

I opened my mouth to speak, fearing that my skin had turned too red at the sweetness of the man, but then the waitress, a petite girl with golden hair and a bright smile, came to our table before I could let out a single word. She greeted us with a warm ‘welcome’ and began to serve the warm tea into our cups right there. Confused, I looked at Levi, only to find him staring at me.

The waitress disappeared in a second, calling out an ‘enjoy!’ that seemed to echo through the bar and then Levi looked at the cup of tea that had been put in front of him before talking.

“I told her to serve it to you here.”

My tongue felt like sandpaper, but curiosity won over nervousness, and I asked.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable thinking that I could have put something in your drink,” Levi said while playing with the edge of his cup with one finger.

He left me speechless. Absolutely and completely speechless. Gratitude and another kind of feeling washed over me, overwhelming me to the point that I felt the physical need to touch that man in some kind of way.

“Thank you,” was all that came out of my lips.

I wanted to tell him that I felt safe with him and that I didn’t even think about that, but Levi didn’t look hurt. He understood that trusting a stranger after what just happened to me could be hard and that I could be wary of him. And I should have. I should have been wary of him, but instead I felt safe with him and had some kind of butterflies flying free inside of me at the tenderness that he was showing me. And so, instead of saying anything else, I took a sip of my tea and let the wonderful taste fill my palate.

“You’re welcome,” he whispered, taking the cup of tea and bringing it to his lips.

He closed his eyes and I saw how his whole frame seemed to relax suddenly at the warmness and taste of the tea, and I relaxed as well.

Until curiosity started to boil inside of me once again, begging for my attention, and I sighed quietly, knowing that curious person would be the death of me.

“How did you know that I… um, wasn’t a…?” I broke the silence and left the question hanging, but he seemed to understand by how his eyes widened a little.

“I saw the fear in your eyes,” he said softly, casting his eyes down into the cup of tea in his hands. “The people that are there, are there because they have agreed to it.”

 

“That guy… the blonde one, he caught me on the street and made me go there. It caught me by surprise, I couldn’t do much…” I found myself saying, relieved that what I had now were bright lights and safe feeling, instead of the anxious atmosphere that I had gone through before.

 

“I knew I should have punched him,” he said, with his head propped on his hand and looking through the window with a scowl.

 

It surprised me, the protectiveness in his voice, but once the shock wore off, I could only feel a tingle beneath my skin and I laughed, leaning towards Levi and putting my arms on the table.

 

“As much as I would have liked it, your hands are too pretty to do that.”

 

The words escaped my mouth before my mind could have time to register them and I blushed all the way down to my neck. Levi gave me a side-eyed glance before returning back to staring out of the window where an old couple were cooing at each other sweetly.

 

“They are just hands,” he said, but the scowl lessened and the soft redness of his skin were probably all that I needed to see.

 

“Mmm,” I hummed, propping my head on my right hand like him, but instead of staring at the window, I stared at him.

 

Now that he was distracted, it was easier to memorize his beauty without feeling my heart trying to escape desperately from my chest.

 

His pale skin was so alluring that I found myself clenching my hands into fists to keep me from trying to touch him. The way his hair fell over his forehead like a wave of darkness would have make him look like a child if it weren’t for the sharp angles of his face and his hard muscles.

His knuckles attracted my attention like a magnet and I didn’t know why. The lines that his tendons drew there, the veins that could be seen, how delicate his hands seemed… And then his mouth, near his knuckles, opened slightly as he looked out of the window. It was small, just as he was, but it seemed soft, a contrast to mine, which was always chapped and worse because how much I bit my lips.

 

I tore my eyes away from him and focused my eyes on the cup of tea in front of me when my thoughts began to wander to dangerous places. I reached out for my cup, eyeing Levi carefully, but I didn’t have time to take it because Levi was suddenly reaching for my hands with a frown on his face.

 

“Levi?”

 

He ignored me and took my left hand in between his with such a care that I felt myself melt. The touch of his skin against mine was electrifying and I couldn’t help but to put my fingertips on his skin, even if the movement was too obvious.

 

“How did you get this?” he asked, eyeing my hand, only to look at me with an expression of concern.

 

I frowned and looked down at my hand, and that was when I realised that I had one of the worst scratches that I had ever seen. There was blood around the edges of it, the skin was red all over and it suddenly hit me how bad it hurt and how I could feel the skin throb.

 

I let out a little sound of pain and Levi shushed me softly, almost as if he was treating with a child.

 

“Petra, could you please bring the aid kit?” he asked loudly and I heard the feminine voice from the waitress call right back at him with a ‘just a moment!’.

 

“You know the waitress?” I asked him when his eyes met mine again.

 

“I have been friends with the staff of this bar for a long time,” he replied as he caressed the inside of my wrist in circles.

 

His touch tickled me in a pleasant way, but before I could even appreciate it, the waitress came with the kit and Levi stopped the motion, reaching for it and assuring the worried woman that everything was fine. She left with a worried glance my way and I smiled a little at her before she disappeared behind the counter.

Levi left my hand carefully on the table and opened the kit, putting out everything that he needed and getting to work. He poured disinfectant over my scratch and I hissed, the burning sensation a sudden and unexpected feeling. But Levi talked to me in a low voice, facts about the bar and little things that made me pay attention to him instead of to my injury.

 

His voice was so alluring that I found myself absorbed by it, I was so gone that it took me a few seconds to understand what Levi was saying when he told me that he was done.

 

The bandages were neat and I didn’t find a single flaw in how he had tightened them around my hand. But what surprised me the most was that it didn’t hurt anymore. I moved my hand and touched it carefully, but the pain was gone for good, and I sighed in relief.

 

“Does it hurt?” Levi asked as he put everything back inside the kit, giving me a side-eyed glance that I caught.

 

“It doesn’t,” I replied, still a little surprised, but grateful. “Thank you.”

 

“Stop thanking me, Eren.”

 

Everything about him screamed calmness and security in that moment and I bit my lip, trying to keep my smile from showing. But then my traitorous mind reminded me that Levi went to that sale willingly, even if he had saved me.

 

“Levi,” I called for him, feeling a knot tightening around my throat, even though his name had escaped my mouth without my permission.

 

He looked at me and tensed up, all the calmness gone from his frame for a moment until my eyes bore into his and became overwhelmed by the storm that they were.

 

“Were you really going to… buy someone?” The question and my wary tone made him look sad, but he recovered in a second, leaving me to wonder if what I had seen had been real or not.

 

He pulled his hands away from mine, like it burned him to even be close to me, and I felt coldness seep into my core, an intense feeling of sadness settling behind my eyes as I casted them down to look at the now cold tea.

 

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, messing it up and looking defeated.

 

“No. I don’t like markets of sluts,” he stopped and looked out of the window, his eyes going steel-hard as he thought for a few seconds. “In fact, I hate them. But I have to go to one once in a while so they don’t bother me.”

 

“Bother you?” I asked, wanting nothing but to touch him.

 

And I thought that I could, that I had the possibility of touching him if I gave him that option. I thought that his sad expression was because of my reaction and that he had pulled away to give me space. I thought about that, even if it was presumptuous, to give myself the courage to reach out with my hand for him.

 

I left my right hand on the table with my palm up, close to him, and he looked at me with surprise before he melted all over, a change that made me curl my toes inside my shoes as he took my hand carefully, putting his fingers on my wrist and counting my heartbeats.

 

“Being an important Sex God to the community isn’t as peaceful as I would have liked, Eren,” he looked tired and he took my hand in between his and leaned his forehead on it.

 

My heart throbbed at that and I clutched one of his hands, the other coming up to tenderly caress the crown of his head.

 

“Every Sex God has to live up to some standards. Those who don’t, don’t end up well. This society isn’t as harmless as they make us want to believe.”

 

“Levi, what do you mean?” I asked, still caressing his head, feeling my body tense all over at his words.

 

He breathed out sharply then, squeezed his eyes shut, leaned away from my hand and kissed it with fervour.

 

“Nothing. Forget that I said anything,” his voice was low, but rough and I felt myself shiver at the obvious command in his voice.

 

“Levi…”

 

He looked at me then with a strange expression, a plea hidden in his eyes, and I sighed and nodded, curiosity burning inside of me, but I let it go for Levi, because knowing that he hated those things were enough for me.

 

But I knew that his words would haunt me and an uneasy feeling would fill me every time I remembered Levi’s face in that moment, hidden behind my hand like a lost child.

 

My skin tingled pleasantly after the contact of his lips against my skin and my hand travelled through his hair, enjoying the softness and the simplicity of the contact.

 

He leaned into it with his eyes half-lidded and almost purred. My chest clenched painfully and the tingle beneath my skin was becoming almost too much. But before I could do or say something, we heard a door opening and then closing loudly and we both jumped out of our seats, completely surprised.

 

We pulled away from each other by instinct, and by the time we realised what we had done, a voice echoed through the bar from behind the counter and we had no chance to get back that soft and intimate atmosphere.  

 

“Hey, Levi, mind singing us something tonight?” A man with his blonde hair tied up in a bun said cheerfully from behind the counter as he propped himself up on it and looked at us.

 

“Not tonight, Erd, sorry,” Levi replied, a little breathless and I bit my lip at how he sounded.

 

“You can sing?” I asked, when the words finally made their way to my brain and it registered them.

 

“And play the guitar, kid. He’s amazing at it,” the man, Erd, said with the biggest smile.

 

I looked at Levi, a plea hidden in my expression that I knew it could make people weak.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Levi asked with a raised eyebrow, as if I was personally offending him with my puppy eyes.

 

“I want to hear you sing.”

 

“No,” was the immediate response, and I pouted without even realising.

 

“Please,” I said at the same time Erd let out a ‘yes’ in response to Levi.

 

And Levi just sighed at that, shaking his head from side to side as he told the man to get his guitar for him. Erd disappeared and I let out a little sound of excitement that had Levi looking at me with amusement in his eyes as he stood up.

 

“Don’t look so excited, Eren, it’s nothing out of this world,” my name on his lips sounded special, almost like a treasure and I bit my lip when Levi reached his hand out for me and I took it, our fingers sliding together with a familiarity that left me breathless.

 

He leaded me to a little stage that was illuminated by a single spotlight that left the rest of the stage swallowed by shadows, making it seem a lot more intimate. Levi stopped in front of the single chair that was on the stage and turned to face me.

 

“Any suggestions?”

 

“Suggestions?” I asked, confused, and Levi looked down at our intertwined hands and squeezed mine.

 

“You know, any song you would like me to play?” he looked up at me once again and with his eyes clear, his mouth opened slightly and his messy hair, he looked a lot younger.

 

So young that I had the need to tilt his chin up and kiss his forehead. So young that I craved to cage him inside of my arms and keep him there for as long as I could. But I made all of those thoughts disappear when Erd came back holding a beautiful black guitar with silver details.

 

It was so Levi that I couldn’t help but grin. Erd disappeared once again after eyeing the two of us with the excuse that he had things to do and that he still could hear the show from the back room. I had never been so grateful in my life, and when Levi arranged the guitar and took a seat, I stuttered out.

 

“Um, I don’t know if… Do you know Hurts?”

 

“Which song?” Levi asked with a little smirk as he tuned his guitar.

 

“Oh! I didn’t think you would--- Never mind. Maybe… Miracle?” He took me by surprise and I tried to keep my composure and keep myself from smiling too much as I lowered myself down to the floor and sat in front of him.

 

“Good choice,” he murmured with a soft look in his eyes, before closing them and touching the chords of the guitar.

 

The music, familiar in a way and strange in another, filled my ears, while Levi was all I could look at. The way his hands moved as he played the guitar, the way his hair fell into his eyes, the way he was illuminated by the spotlight… Everything was almost overwhelming, but his voice was what really made me open my mouth in awe.

 

If his hands had attracted me before, when he was propping his head on them, now that they were moving, tensing and relaxing, his fingers touching the guitar as if it was a long lost lover made my stomach clench and I felt warmness flowing through my veins, heating up my blood.

 

He opened his eyes and looked at me with soft eyes, the storm that were his eyes almost tamed, leaving just a wonderful cloudy sky. His mouth stopped moving and the chords of the guitar vibrated with their last breath, letting out the last notes of the song, but I felt glued to the floor as I looked at him in awe.

 

“That was… amazing,” I said and my breath stopped when I saw the beginning of a blush form on his cheeks as he looked away from me.

 

He mumbled a little ‘thank you’, touching the neck of the guitar softly before asking me, more loudly:

 

“Do you want to try?”

 

He pushed the guitar in my direction when he saw the confusion in my eyes, and then I shook my head vehemently, trying to clear my head too.

 

“I have always wanted to learn how to play an instrument, but I never had the time,” I said with a sad smile as I looked down to my hands on my lap.

 

“So what do you do that keeps you so busy?” he asked as he sat on the floor so we would be at the same level. He put the guitar on his lap, almost as if he was cradling a child, and I smiled.

 

“I’m a tailor.”

 

His eyes shot up to meet mine for a moment, and then he focused on my hands, on my fingers and he hummed softly.

 

“Well, come closer then, tailor. I will teach you.”

 

“N-Now?” I stuttered when Levi got close to me, putting the guitar on my lap and sitting in front of me with soft eyes.

 

“Do you have something else to do?” he asked with a brow raised and I felt a funny feeling in my stomach.

 

I shook my head and his eyes seemed to light up at that.

 

“Good,” he almost purred, before he guided my hands to the guitar and put them in the right position.

 

I don’t know how much time we spent there with Levi guiding my hands, careful, so careful, even when the injury of my hand didn’t even hurt anymore, and his voice so soft that it sent electricity running through my skin. I barely managed not to shake, but I didn’t care, as long as I could feel his skin against mine.

 

“You are doing so well I’m starting to think you’re a natural,” he whispered with his bangs hanging over his eyes, watching me intently, ready to correct me at any moment.

 

“I am a natural, were there any doubts about that?” I teased him, and he chuckled, a beautiful sound that made me  smile wide in return.

 

“Guys, sorry to interrupt,” came Erd’s voice from the end of the counter. “But we have to close the bar.”

 

Was it already so late? I turned my head to look at Levi and he just murmured a little ‘come on’ with a frown on his face.

 

He took the guitar from my hands and left it on the chair before he helped me up on my feet once again.

 

“Sorry about that, Erd,” Levi said as we made our way to the bar’s door, and the man just shrugged, waving us goodbye with a little smile and a ‘Come back soon!’

 

The door closed behind us with a melodic sound and I shivered at the sudden cold of the night. The sky was now a canvas of blackness where stars twinkled and shone. The city was quiet, the sound of it barely a murmur and a sudden feeling assaulted me. An indescribable feeling that filled me and made me feel amazing, as if the uniqueness of the night had slipped into my core and changed me from the inside.

 

“I should go, if it’s so late,” Levi said beside me with a blank face and I felt like someone had thrown ice cold water at me at the thought that I would never see Levi again.

 

“Oh—Okay, I don’t want to keep you from going home any longer,” I said, putting my arms around myself as a shiver wracked my body from a sudden blow of wind

 

“You are shaking,” Levi said with worry and just when I opened my mouth to talk, he started taking off his jacket.

 

I protested, shaking my head when he ignored me and handed me the jacket carefully.

 

“Take it,” Levi said with a low voice and I bit my lower lip, shaking my head again and making him sigh.

 

“You will be cold if I take it,” I said firmly.

 

“And I will have an excuse to see you again,” he replied, his eyes shining and his expression so soft and hoping that I felt my insides warm up.

 

“Y-You want to see me--?”

 

“Take the jacket, Eren.”

 

I reached out for the jacket without thinking and I gasped softly when his skin touched mine. He was soft, and warm, and as I put his jacket on and his smell flooded my senses I felt my knees weaken. Everything about him felt so alluring to me that I felt unable look away from his silhouette.

 

“Have lunch with me tomorrow,” the words spilled from my mouth without my consent and I put my hand on my mouth to keep myself from talking without thinking.

 

“I-I mean if you want—,” I quickly added, averting my eyes from Levi because I felt myself burning under his gaze.

 

“I would love to,” Levi said, and his hand reached for my cheek, caressing it in circles.

 

The wind blew softly and his hair moved, blackness falling over porcelain skin as I felt myself grow breathless in front of him.

 

“Meet me here tomorrow by noon,” Levi whispered, the lights inside the bar illuminated the street that was in front of it and casted dancing shadows on his face, creating a golden halo on his hair.

 

“Okay,” I whispered, and I closed my eyes when Levi leaned in and kissed my cheek sweetly.

 

His breath and skin against mine made me feel boneless and I breathed harder than usual, trying to fill my empty lungs with air.

 

“Thank you for saving me,” I whispered and he smiled when he pulled away.

 

“Goodnight, Eren,” he said, before disappearing into the night, the shadows engulfing him just as they had done back then in that sale.

  
That night, when I finally laid on my bed, safe and sound, I wrapped myself around Levi’s jacket and inhaled his scent, the scent of the one who had saved me and taken care of me afterwards. I smiled sleepily, remembering how beautiful he looked under golden lights, before everything turned black and my conscience left me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear what you think about this new version, so any comment is very welcome <3


End file.
